


Baekhyun Isn't A Twink

by apricotyogurt



Series: Seoul Institution Of Humanitarian And Scientific Education. [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is of age, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Side NCT, Smut, So Please Be Patient, anyone not of age is not included in nsfw, cute stuff, i write as often as i can, minimal drug use/mention, professor/student relationships, side characters, this is really long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotyogurt/pseuds/apricotyogurt
Summary: Chanyeol has finally moved on to college! He finished high school proudly with good grades and has enrolled in an environmental science undergraduate course. The professor will probably be an old guy that burps too loud and has no sense of personal space, but that's okay, hes here to learn! Wait... Who's that guy? He's not the professor... Right? Oh god...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Seoul Institution Of Humanitarian And Scientific Education. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646656
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. First Day Of Class

**Author's Note:**

> any characters talked about in a sexual context are of age! no weird stuff here.

“ _Great_ ,” Chanyeol thought “ _this is a science class, the professor is gonna be some old guy that doesn’t know how to hold his burps and makes sexist jokes._ ” Although he was tired, and bored and admittedly a bit hungover from the night before, Chanyeol hadn’t been enrolled into environmental sciences by force. He had chosen to sign up for it, he wanted to work in conservation after all. He was exactly where he wanted to be, he was just tired of old gross professors that made no effort to teach properly just because they had already been given their tenure and felt like they had a free pass to be a shitty educator. Chanyeol glanced down at the syllabus on the desk in front of him, the professors name in bold at the top of the sheet. **Prof. Byun, Baekhyun.** Chanyeol sighed again, his head dropping down to his desk with a soft thud. A few seconds later the slow creak of the classroom door being opened drove Chanyeol to look up, at which point his eyes locked onto a short man with touselled red hair and soft brown eyes behind a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles who had begun to walk towards the oak desk at the front of the room. “Probably just a TA dropping something off. He’s too young to be a professor.” He thought with a sigh, sitting himself up properly. His jaw dropped when the man turned to face the class from behind the desk, his tanned arms propping him up against the black leather desk chair.  
“Good morning everyone,” He started with a smile “I will be your environmental sciences professor, you can call me Baekhyun.”

Walking home had, for a long time, been Chanyeol’s time to decompress and think about what he wanted to do upon finally getting home. Today however, Chanyeol’s mind was absolutely buzzing with thoughts and scenarios. With a sigh Chanyeol pulled out his phone and shot a text to Jongin, his roommate.  
“ _Got time to talk? Omw home now_.”

Chanyeol had decided that environmental sciences were his all time favourite subject, ever, because he enjoyed it, totally not because the teacher is the hottest man alive and Chanyeol is gayer than the entirety of a pride parade. Chanyeol had never been happier to share a room with quiet bookworm Jongin. They had gone to school together, grown up in the same neighbourhood, basically spent their lives together despite being polar opposites in terms of personality. Chanyeol knew Jongin would listen to whatever he had to yell about for hours without getting tired of him, and that was perfect, because he had a lot to say about his new favourite class.  
“Chanyeol, I don’t mean to interrupt your train of thought, but… most of what you’ve said in the last hour has been about your teacher, not your subject. Do you have a crush on him or something?” Jongin asked with a hint of a smile, watching his friend’s ears turn pink at the question.  
“Wh-- No! Why would I have a crush on my teacher? That’s weird Innie, you’re weird.” Chanyeol stammered and rushed through his response, playfully kicking his long leg at Jongin from his seat on his bed. Jongin smiled fully and returned the kick, picking up his book and bringing it onto his lap.  
“I’m gonna go to that barbecue place with Sehun and Junmyeon, are you coming?” Chanyeol said as he stood up, shrugging a thick jacket onto his shoulders and cocking his head at Jongin. Jongin looked thoughtful for a second and then shook his head, picking up his pencil and beginning to write in his book.  
“No, Kyungsoo already set a page for us to do by the next lecture. I’m gonna do that before I forget about it.” He mumbled as he wrote away, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. Chanyeol nodded and started to walk towards the door, reaching out to ruffle Jongin’s hair as he passed.

“I’ll bring you something in a leftovers box. I don’t want you to starve, I know you won’t get up till you’re done with your page.” Jongin giggled and batted Chanyeol’s hand away, muttering a small ‘thank you’.  
“It’s okay. Love you nerd.”  
“Love you too, goblin.”


	2. Dinner Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol doesn't have a crush on his professor! That would be so stupid. Don't be silly.

“So, what’s the consensus of our first days as university students?” Junmyeon said between mouthfuls of pork strips, raising his voice to compensate for the background noise of the restaurant.

“I stared at a vagina for 90 minutes.” Sehun said through a mouth filled with food, with a very matter of fact tone laced about his voice. Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the comment, then narrowed as he looked Sehun over

“What are you, some kind of het?” He queried with a harsh tone, poking Sehun with his fork.

“No, I’m studying to become a midwife, dumbass.” Sehun replied with an overdramatic eyeroll, tossing his napkin at Chanyeol, who was now grinning and poking Sehun with his foot under the table. 

“Don’t act like children! You’re grown men!” Junmyeon scolded with a stern expression that thinly veiled his amusement, joining in the kicking in order to stop the kicking. Chanyeol stopped kicking abruptly and locked his gaze on the entrance that was situated a few tables behind where the 3 of them sat, this caused a chain reaction in which Junmyeon stopped and began looking towards the entrance too, and then Sehun turned to look. After about 5 seconds of silent staring Junmyeon finally asked

“So, what are we staring at? Is it that hot guy in the Wonder Woman shirt?” as he turned back to stab at his plate, stuffing his mouth full of fries. Chanyeol choked for a few seconds before he managed to get out the words he wanted to say.

“That guy is my enviro-science professor.” 

Chanyeol had never seen two people snap around so quickly in his life. Both Sehun and Junmyeon turned so quickly to face him Chanyeol swore they were in danger of some serious whiplash.

“ _ He _ is your PROFESSOR?!” Junmyeon practically yelled, his eyes wide as saucers. Chanyeol only nodded silently, eyes still fixated on Baekhyun, who had apparently come to collect a parties worth of food boxes, while also in his pyjamas. When Baekhyun’s arms were totally full of boxes he took a quick look across the restaurant, noticed Chanyeol looking at him from his seat, smiled, and then left the restaurant. By this point Chanyeol was immobile, he had become a statue of stone, unmoving. Junmyeon and Sehun gawked at him from their seats, meals forgotten on the table, cutlery thrown onto their plates. 

“Chanyeol… He is possibly the hottest man I’ve ever seen in my life.” Sehun finally said, cutting the silence that had come to hang over the table. Chanyeol blushed and picked up his fork again, suddenly becoming incredibly interested in his chicken-bacon stacker.

“I mean.. He’s okay, I guess, he’s not bad.” He mumbled as he poked his food, avoiding the gaze of his friends. Junmyeon gasped and hit Chanyeol on the shoulder, coming to a dramatic realisation.

“Oh my god Chanyeol, you have a crush on your professor!” Junmyeon said in a state of shock, his hand repeatedly smacking Chanyeol.

“I don’t have a crush on my professor! You’re the second person to say that today! I don’t!” Chanyeol yelled back, exasperated at Junmyeon’s suggestion and incessant smacking. 

“Well, maybe if Jun is the second to say it, there’s some truth to it.” Sehun interjected, his lips curling into a sly grin. Chanyeol groaned and punched Sehun’s arm, allowing his friends to pick on him. 

“Shut up, hetero.”


	3. Where Did The Party Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers are people too, right? Sometimes they like to get drunk.

University professors are just like their students. They have friends, families, lives, they watch tv, they fuck, but most of all they party. They like to party just as much as their students, this reigns especially true for the professors working at Seoul Institution Of Humanitarian And Scientific Education. Among circles of educators, the professors of this university are the party gods, the animals, the force to be reckoned with. 

But tonight, the professors had decided to take it easy. The first day of a new semester is always draining, sometimes they like to sit around in their pyjamas and eat take out food, they’re human too. This particular evening had been devoted to bitching about new students and the additions to the faculty, something the existing professors were not happy about at all. 

“Can you believe they replaced the dean?” Professor Moon Taeil said, breaking the silence and opening the conversation of the night. The response came in the form of pained groans and wails, the other professors validating Taeil’s anguish. 

“I know right? It’s just because the old hags couldn’t fathom the idea that a woman was more powerful than them. Joohyun was doing a better job than any of the other old creepers that had come before her. Her new uni is lucky to have her in charge.” Kyungsoo replied, taking a long swig from the cider bottle in his hand. Baekhyun thought for a second before saying,

“But maybe the new old guy they replaced her with will let us fuck students, he probably won’t give a shit about it.” As soon as the last word left his mouth Baekhyun was hit in the chest by Yixing, who began to scold him immediately for making such a suggestion. Baekhyun only laughed and returned the smack, poking Yixing with his chopsticks. 

“What? You know those old men will go bonkers for some young girls. We could probably get away with it if we really felt the need to.” He continued, wiggling his eyebrows at Yixing, who rolled his eyes dramatically in response. 

“Yes but the flaw in your plan is that all of us are gay and none of us have tenure yet, old people don’t have a good reputation for liking us as a community.” Professor Lee Donghae piped up, his first comment of the evening. The other professors hummed and nodded in affirmation, some of them furrowing their eyebrows in distaste. 

“How did all of us gays end up in the same university?” Taeil queried, his mouth shoved so full the other men could only just catch the words he spoke.

“Because this is the only university in Korea with an active LGBT protection programme. Gays flock to this place.” Kyungsoo replied, the room once again filling with hums of agreement. The room remained quiet for 2 more minutes until Taeil spoke up again.

“Do we have any alcohol that isn’t piss water? This cider isn’t doing anything for me.” Baekhyun laughed and placed his bowl down, stretching his arms before heading into the kitchen and returning roughly 5 minutes later with a tray containing 10 shot glasses and several bottles of liquor. Upon seeing the tray the rest of the professors whooped and yelled in anticipation of what they were about to get themselves into. Maybe a quiet night of eating take out food wasn’t quite their style after all. 

By 12 pm the professors had consumed 5 whole 1L bottles of hard liquor between them. They sent Kyungsoo to the convenience store to buy more at around 9.30 pm, since he had perfected his ‘I’m sober’ walk to a better standard than the rest of them. 12.15 pm saw the start of a classic ‘never have I ever’ game, sparked by a few cheeky comments by Baekhyun. The game started off normal, ‘never have I ever snuck out and been caught by my parents as a teen’ and ‘never have I ever sent a picture of myself shirtless’ being incredibly vanilla and having most of the professors taking a shot. Then Baekhyun, sensing the game was beginning to drag slightly, came up with the first of the sexual comments.

“Never have I ever been blown in a public place.” he said with a sly smirk, looking around the room. Some professors began laughing, while others looked nervous. Except for Donghae, who immediately downed his glass and slammed it onto the coffee table and then took a second to bask in the shocked expressions of some of the other men. 

“You are the last person I would’ve expected to drink to that Lee Donghae. You look proud of yourself.” Yixing said with a raised eyebrow, a deep chuckle leaving his chest. Donghae smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking to the ceiling wistfully.

“Well I was once a young man like the rest of you.” He began with a smile, laughing at the groans the sentence drew from the rest of his friends.

“You’re 33 Donghae, that’s not even 10 years older than some of us.” Baekhyun said with an eye roll. Donghae chuckled and started speaking again.

“Well, I’m still ancient compared to the rest of you. When I was 27 I went to a party after work and had a hook up with another teacher, this was when I worked at the high school. We didn’t speak of it afterwards- that’s how I found out I was gay.” He finished with a satisfied smile, looking over the rest of his colleagues, who were now sat in silent shock and awe. They remained that way until Taeil blurted out

“THAT’S HOW YOU FOUND OUT YOU’RE GAY?!” his eyes wide and mouth hanging agape after the end of his sentence, just as bewildered as everyone else in the room. Donghae furrowed his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up his nose, glancing at the others questioningly.

“Yes, I thought that was relatively normal? Doesn’t everyone find out in that sort of way?” The other men could only shake their heads and stare in bewilderment, slowly absorbing the story they had just been told. The stunned silence was broken by Kyungsoo saying,

“Well, never have I ever had a hard on while I taught a class.” The other professors seemed to snap back into reality as they considered the question, glancing at each other suspiciously.

“I don’t see you taking a shot, Mr Zhang.” Baekhyun said after a few seconds, raising his voice to ensure everyone else heard and focused their attention on Yixing. Yixing blushed and slowly tipped his head back, emptying his glass and placing it onto the flat armrest of his chair. Shying away from the expectant eyes of his friends.

“Baek sent me a nude once.. While I was lecturing on the creation of the silk road.. And I was stuck with a hard on for the last 30 minutes of my lecture..” Yixing mumbled from behind his pouting lips, looking away to avoid making eye contact as everyone else roared with laughter at his misfortune. 

“Did any of your students notice?” Kyungsoo questioned with a devilish grin plastered across his face. Yixing shrunk into his chair a little more before mumbling a quiet ‘yes’, his blush spreading to his ears as the laughter fired back up. Taeil patted his back ‘comfortingly’ still laughing uproariously. 

“Shut up... It wasn’t my fault..” Yixing muttered as he pushed himself back to a more comfortable position, shooting Baekhyun a glare and receiving Baekhyun’s tongue sticking out from between his lips in a mocking gesture. Baekhyun glanced up at the clock hanging over the doorway and noted that it now read 1.13 am.

“Holy hell guys, it’s past 1 am. Most of us have 8 am classes. We should probably.. Go to bed?” He said with a disappointed tone, starting to gather up the shot glasses that lay strewn about the coffee table. Around him, the other professors groaned and began to rise to their feet with varying levels of success, some grunts as Taeil and Kyungsoo held each other’s waists to prevent a catastrophic fall against the flimsy walls of the professors’ apartment building. Once Donghae and Yixing managed to get to their feet and out of his door, Yixing flipping the bird as he went, Baekhyun began to lock up his apartment. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he trudged through to his bedroom, not bothering to shower before he collapsed into bed, blearily setting his 7 am alarm before passing out into a deep slumber, his knees curled up to his chest, soft breathy snores filling the otherwise silent room. 


	4. Oh, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finally admits that maybe his love for enviro-science just MIGHT be rooted in something other than academic interest.

Chanyeol was the first to arrive at the 8 am Tuesday morning class, where he had chosen to sit middle of the front row, directly in front of where his favourite professor would stand to give his lectures every day. He waited eagerly, tapping his pen on the desk to create a consistent tapping sound in the large but quiet lecture hall. After about a minute of tapping Chanyeol heard the door creak open and looked over to see who had entered, his heart suddenly switching from a gentle  _ thump thump thump  _ to a harsh  _ THUNK THUNK THUNK _ when he saw Baekhyun walk in with a stack of folders under his left arm, his right arm being used to nudge the door open. Chanyeol did his best to smile and his heart began to positively punch his ribcage when Baekhyun returned his smile.

“You’re in early, eager to learn?” Baekhyun said with a gentle chuckle, moving over to his desk to place his folders down. Chanyeol laughed too, leaning back against his chair and placing his pen beside his notebook. 

“Well, I’m here to pass right? I can’t do that if I’m not here on time.” He said with another smile, watching in a trance like state as Baekhyun moved his things around his desk. Baekhyun sat down and propped his right foot up on the little metal trash can beside his desk, his head slack against the back of his chair and his eyes closed. Chanyeol noted the dark circles beneath Baekhyun’s thick eyelashes, out of place against the soft pink of his cheeks. 

“Long night?” He asked cheekily, knowing full well that Baekhyun had been partying the night before, he could see the classic signs of a hangover screaming at him like a neon sign. Baekhyun let his head loll to face Chanyeol’s direction as he pried his eyes open again.

“Is it so obvious?” He replied equally cheekily, his hand reaching up to rub the sleep dust from his eyes. Chanyeol nodded and leant forward, his elbows propping him up against his desk, looking Baekhyun over again.

“Yeah, you’re wearing yesterday’s shirt, it’s a little bit of a give away I must admit.” He said with a knowing wink. That’s when he noticed it. Under Baekhyun’s shirt, Chanyeol could see a small metal ball on the right side of Baekhyun’s chest. He squinted a second and that’s when he realised. Baekhyun had a nipple piercing. Chanyeol immediately felt all the blood in his body rushing to opposite ends, half of it pooling into a violent blush on his cheeks and the other half travelling down to his now slightly hard cock. He quickly crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his now half hard cock, quickly looking anywhere but Baekhyun’s chest to avoid his problem getting worse. Thankfully for Chanyeol, Baekhyun had laughed his comment off and turned around to face the projection board and began to fiddle with the many switches and plugs scattered across the bottom of the screen. Chanyeol breathed out a breath he hadn’t even realised he had been holding in, for the first time ever he was thankful that Baekhyun’s face was not in his eyeline. The door creaked open again and more students began to enter the room, filling in the seats surrounding Chanyeol and getting their equipment ready while Baekhyun called out the plans for the days lecture and what they would need to study further in their own time. Chanyeol quickly took out his phone and texted the group chat containing all his friends, his heart still pounding and cheeks still flushed.

  
“ _ Guys, drinks at the dorm tonight? You too Jongin, I have a dilemma.” _


	5. Oh, Chanyeol...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since its February 15th I thought i'd post a new chapter, you know, to celebrate.

“What do you mean your hot professor has nipple piercings?” Jongin asked in astonishment, the hand clutching his glass falling limp against the armrest of his chair. Chanyeol nodded slowly, his cheeks filling with a red blush as he thought about the silver beads he saw beneath Baekhyun’s shirt hours prior. 

“So you admit he’s hot? Fuck him then.” Sehun said with a too-casual deadpan face, filling his glass with another serving of southern comfort whisky. Chanyeol groaned and began to bang the back of his head against the drywall behind him, punching Sehun’s arm simultaneously.

“Just because you’ll fuck anyone over 30 with a decent body doesn’t mean I’m going to go after my professor! He’s my lecturer! He’d get in so much trouble!” Chanyeol whined in distress, continuing to gently bounce his head off of the wall. Sehun shrugged and downed his glass, reaching to fill it again.

“I’m in my slut phase, I’m 20, you can’t blame me for wanting to explore.” He mumbled with a pout, avoiding Junmyeon’s hand reaching out to slap the back of his head.

“So you are definitely attracted to him now you know he has nipple piercings?” Junmyeon questioned gently, patting Chanyeol’s thigh. Chanyeol whined again and nodded, bringing his hands to cover his face. 

“I got a semi from seeing the outline of it! Of course I think he’s hot!” He yelled again, giving up the tough job of pretending he wasn’t wildly attracted to Baekhyun, almost so attracted he stopped caring about the content of his lessons and wanted to just stare at Baekhyun’s beautiful lips, but also wanting to be a stellar student so Baekhyun would maybe tell his teacher friends about the genius student in his ES1 class-

“Earth to Chanyeol? Hello!” Sehun yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of Chanyeol’s face, snapping him out of his internal ramble about Baekhyun. Sehun rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair, sipping his whisky thoughtfully. 

“So do you want to fuck him or marry him and have kids?” He said bluntly, making Chanyeol sputter and flail his hands around. Struggling to get the answer past his lips.

“N-no! I don’t want any of-of that!” He managed to force out, his face heating up like an oven had been pressed against it. Sehun scoffed and kicked Chanyeol in the shin, making the other man yelp.

“Of course you do, you filthy bottom.” He said with fake disdain in his voice, making Chanyeol jump up and point at Sehun accusingly.

“You can’t say that, you’re a bottom too!” He shrieked as Sehun laughed.

“I am a bottom, but I at least  _ know _ I’m filthy. I’ve got a body count of 15, come on Yeol! I’m self aware.” He replied devilishly, pushing Chanyeol back into his seat as the other frowned and mumbled that Sehun was right. Chanyeol groaned and stood up, downing the rest of his drink as he walked over to the drinks table to get himself a stronger drink. From behind him Chanyeol heard the sound of Sehun squeaking and launching out of his seat, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned to face the seating area his friends were all sitting in. 

“What? Got another hookup?” He said cheekily, grinning at Sehun’s obvious enthusiasm. Sehun nodded and ran to the door to put his shoes on and grab his coat, beaming all the way.

“Yes! He’s super hot, and also in his early 30’s, exactly my type. I’m gone! I’ll see you all tomorrow!” Sehun called out as he headed for the door, his feet thundering against the floorboards. Junmyeon sputtered for a few seconds before finally managing to call out,

“Sehun! Be safe!” just as the door slammed shut. After the door slammed shut Chanyeol sighed, his shoulders dropping as he looked up towards his friends. 

“Sehun is out to get laid, why don’t we go to a club or something?” Chanyeol suggested, his lips slowly but surely curling into a smile as he watched his friends grin excitedly at the suggestion. 

“Sure… There’s that gay club, down the high street, right?" 


	6. Clubbing, A Dangerous Sport.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and his friends decide to head out for a night on the town, in one club specifically, but still a night on the town none the less. However this is Chanyeol, and everyone knows that nothing will ever go to plan in Chanyeol's life, because God just seems to have it out for Chanyeol personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, but I worked all day so it should be quality AND quantity!

Clubbing really,  _ really _ wasn’t Chanyeol’s thing on a normal night. He always has been much more of a drinking at home with friends kind of guy, but hell, its his first week of university, its tradition, right?

“Are you guys sure about this? I mean, there’s a lot of people here, they could be shady guys for all we know, I’m not really up for waking up in a strange persons bed. I have classes tomorrow.” Chanyeol shouted over the music, his hands nervously plucking at the ridiculously tight skinny jeans Jongin had forced his legs into an hour or so ago. 

“Don’t worry, we have the safe word in case of creeps, remember?” Junmyeon yelled back with a gentle smile, his hand reaching up to ruffle Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol grunted and swatted Junmyeon’s hand away, his own replacing it to fix the mess of fuzz Junmyeon had created on top of his head. 

“Lets split up and meet back here in an hour, then we’ll make plans based on that, yes? If any of you leave with anyone before that hour text me what they look like, their name, where you’re going and how many drinks you’ve had, okay?” Junmyeon continued, ever the mother of the group, earning many exaggerated eye rolls from his friends. Junmyeon frowned and pointed between his friends, his expression serious. 

“I mean it, I’m keeping you safe!” He yelled for the final time, watching his friends for their nods of acknolwedgement. Once satisfied Junmyeon turned and began to push his way through the crowd, his steps swift and purposeful. Chanyeol turned to face Jongin and smirked, his friend returning the look knowingly. With a final pat on the back Jongin and Chanyeol parted ways, heading in opposite directions to opposite crowds. 

Chanyeol did not mean to get this drunk. He meant to have a few drinks, entertain his friends with their fun little night of clubbing, but here he found himself, making out with some guy in the middle of the dance floor with his 6th cocktail held carefully in his free hand. Not to say the guy was a bad kisser or anything, it just definitely was not the outcome Chanyeol had expected when he left the dorms earlier that night. Pulling back from the guys face Chanyeol gasped, suddenly realising they had not stopped to breathe for a good minute. 

“Oh fuck.. I’m supposed to meet my friends back at the bar now, I need to go.” Chanyeol shouted over the heavy bass of the non-descript dance music. The guy nodded and stepped back slightly, checking his own watch

“Yeah, me too actually, I didn’t even notice the time.” He shouted back, his voice just as slurred as Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol took a long gulp of his drink before turning back to the guy, his cheeks pink with a drunk glow. 

“You have my number right, just save me under Chanyeol, or hot guy from the club, whatever suits you.” Chanyeol giggled, his attempt at a wink failing miserably. The guy laughed at Chanyeol’s drunken state and reached to pat his ass, causing Chanyeol to giggle again.

“I’m Johnny, but you can save me under hot guy from the club too, if you like.” He returned the wink, having much more success than Chanyeol could hope to have, considering how many drinks deep he was at this point. With a final slap on the ass Chanyeol and Johnny parted ways, heading back to their friends. 

Somewhere in the crowd Chanyeol tripped, his legs seemingly evaporating beneath him as he crashed into a much smaller guy, his life suddenly flashing before his eyes as he made contact with the guys chest. 

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol gasped, quickly pushing himself up from the random chest he had fallen onto without looking up at the persons face, his legs still unsteady beneath him. "Oh.. You've got a nice pair of pecs.." Chanyeol said without thinking, his finger gently prodding the solid pec he had landed on. The owner of the unknown chest chuckled deeply, dusting them-self off.

“Don’t worry, Chanyeol, just be careful. And thank you, I've been working out recently.” A familiar voice called, causing Chanyeol to freeze for a second. 

_ “Oh.. No no no..”  _ Chanyeol thought “ _ Please just let me be too drunk..”  _ He thought again before he looked up, his heart suddenly falling into his stomach as his eyes met Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol internally screamed at his own stupidy for a solid second before covering with a laugh. Here he was, in a gay club, literally falling for his hot professor while drunk off his ass. This was the end of Chanyeol, goodbye university. 

“Don’t worry, if you keep quiet, I will too.” Baekhyun continued with a devious wink, his brown eyes illuminated briefly by a passing strobe light. Chanyeol gulped and forced out another laugh, his internal panic still on full steam. 

“Sure, I can keep a secret. But I’d better go now, my friend is waiting.” He yelled with a false confidence, trying to keep his ‘im not drunk’ act up. Baekhyun laughed and nodded, waving his hand toward Chanyeol.

“Of course, don’t let me keep you. Get home safely, we have a class tomorrow.” Baekhyun joked. Chanyeol laughed again as he nodded and moved to keep walking, his body jolting as a hand squeezed his ass briefly, sending Chanyeol into panic again. 

“ _ Did Baekhyun just squeeze my ass?”  _ He thought, suddenly walking a lot faster.  _ “Oh god oh god.. Just find Jongin, just find him and go home,”  _ His thoughts kept racing, his steps becoming rapid until his eyes locked onto a concerned looking Jongin next to the crowded bar. 

“Chanyeol! Where have you been!” Jongin yelled with a slight hint of frustration, his lips pushed into a pout. Chanyeol chugged down the last of his drink and slammed the glass onto the counter, turning to Jongin with a serious expression. 

“Where is Junmyeon?” He called to Jongin, suddenly very anxious to get out of the club. Jongin looked startled and leant closer to Chanyeol, hoping to avoid straining his voice so much. 

“He went home with a guy, are you okay?” He continued to study Chanyeol’s worried face, his own smile falling. Chanyeol sighed and grabbed Jongin’s hand, beginning to pull him toward the door. 

“No, I’m not, we have to go home now.” Jongin looked confused for a second before allowing himself to be pulled along by his friend, apologising to the people Chanyeol shoved out the way on his path. 

“Chan, what the fuck is going on?” Jongin asked with a sudden worry, having never seen Chanyeol so frantic before. Chanyeol sighed and leant against the brick wall just beside the club exit, his hair now a fuzzed mess.

“Lets just go home, okay? I’m tired..” Chanyeol finally answered, his hands coming up to rub his eyes, the sudden brightness of the moon causing them to strain. Jongin nodded worriedly and patted Chanyeol's back, tapping out an order for an uber on his phone. 

"Okay, please don't throw up in the uber I'm calling. I can't afford a cleaning fee." Jongin replied with a giggle, ignoring Chanyeol's pout. 


	7. Where am I, again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon wakes up in a room he doesn't recognise, which definitely means he will be spending too much money on a taxi to get to class this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we should take a little time to meet some of Chanyeol's friends, since they're a big part of this whole journey too.
> 
> (some ages have been messed with to make this a little more accurate to what it would really be in the case of a prof and a student)

“Jesus christ..” Junmyeon mumbled immediately upon opening his eyes, the sunlight hitting them violently through the gap in the curtains. With a deep groan he pushed himself into a sitting position, yelping when a jolt of pain shot through his ass. 

“ _ Oh, right, I hooked up last night, thats why my ass hurts and I’m in a weird room I don’t recognise.”  _ Junmyeon thought to himself, wincing as he shifted his weight to lean more on his arm than his ass. 

“Is that a wince of bad pain, or a wince of good pain?” A voice suddenly asked from the doorway, smooth and casual. Junmyeon startled and looked over to the door, his eyes falling on a guy a little older than him. The guy was already up and dressed fairly nicely in what looked to Junmyeon like a business casual kind of outfit, black ironed jeans, very nicely patterened dress shirt and a pair of round glasses perched on his nose. 

“Good pain, I know the difference all too well.” Junmyeon mumbled in response, rubbing the sleep dust from his eyes before looking up at the guy in the doorway again, who was now smiling just slightly.

“Glad to hear I did a good job, I thrive on feedback.” He said with a chuckle as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing very tanned forearms with veins running along them, making Junmyeon gulp a little. 

“So, I have a job to get to and have to leave now, make yourself at home or leave this morning, its up to you. Theres stuff for breakfast in the kitchen and towels in the bathroom. Just slip the spare key back under the mat, if you don’t mind.” He said with a smile, walking to the nearby dresser to start grabbing his phone and keys. Junmyeon blinked and followed the guy as he walked, absolutely baffled at what he had just heard come from this random guys mouth. 

“I’m sorry, but we just had a one night stand without ever meeting each other before, I don’t remember your name right now and you’re just going to work and leaving me in your house? You’re not worried I’m going to rob you or something?” He asked in astonishment, his eyes suddenly wide and focused. The guy laughed and turned to walk out of the room again, his side profile just as attractive as the front view. 

“Are you planning to rob me?” He asked cheekily, taking a quick glance at Junmyeon’s bare chest as he started putting his things in his bag. 

“Well, no, but-” Junmyeon tried to speak again but was cut off

“Exactly. What I said stands. I have some spare sweatpants if you need them, unused don’t worry.” The guy continued as he walked out and past the door frame. Junmyeon began moving to get up but was interrupted by a hand grabbing the door frame, followed by a head peeking around. 

“My name is Yixing, by the way.” The guy said with a smile, his teeth white and attractive. Junmyeon nodded and returned the smile, but shyly. 

“Junmyeon..” he returned through his blush, his right hand fiddling with the blanket. Yixing patted the door frame before dissappearing again, his footsteps fading until Junmyeon heard a door open and close downstairs. With a sigh he let himself flop down onto the bed again, his limbs stretching out carefully. 

“ _ Yixing..”  _ Junmyeon thought to himself as he looked around the room, noticing the calendar and posters that he absolutely could not read.  _ “Must be Chinese..” _ He thought again as he sat up on the edge of the bed, resigning himself to attending class since his hangover was not that bad. He decided that there was no point looking for his underwear since he was about to get in the shower anyway. With a grunt he pushed himself to stand, another jolt of pain making him wince. 

_ “Jesus.. He must have been big.. And I can’t even remember fucking him..”  _ Junmyeon thought, a pout suddenly on his face.  _ “Thats just my luck.. Isn’t it..” _


	8. He's kinda hot though..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon spends the morning in Yixing's house, feeling slightly weirded out and confused by all the mandarin words he can't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont call the phone number I made up for yixing, i just threw some random numbers together out of my head

Junmyeon sighed as the hot water from the shower hit his face and trickled down his neck, pooling in the dips of his sharp collar bones. He took a second to just let the water warm his body before turning to the shelf beside him to search for shower gels and shampoos, staring confusedly at the bottles labelled with Mandarin characters. 

“Great, this is all in Mandarin.” Junmyeon sighed as he scrutinised 2 bottles, none the wiser about what he was holding. He eventually decided that the bottle that looked more like a lynx shower gel must be a body wash and the cylindrical bottle must be for his hair. After a very thorough wash (being careful around his hips, mind) Junmyeon turned the shower off and stepped out onto the soft mat beside the door, his eyes scanning the small room for a towel, eventually finding it folded neatly on the counter beside the sink along with a pair of grey sweatpants. Junmyeon grinned and picked up both items, feeling the soft fabric of the sweatpants between his fingers. After unfolding the sweatpants Junmyeon noticed a piece of paper flutter out towards the tiled floor and bent down to pick it up. 

_ One night stand, or something a little more? Up to you ;)  _

The paper read, making Junmyeon smile a little. He flipped the paper to see more writing on the back, this time reading 

_ Yixing -  _ _ 011-82-11-592-778 _

Junmyeon folded the paper and slipped it back into the pocket of the sweatpants before sliding them on with a sigh, cringing at the fact he was going comando to university.

He set off down the hallway again and turned back into the bedroom, scanning the floor to search for his shirt, which he found neatly folded on the dresser with another note on top of it that read 

_ It’s been washed and dried, I had the time this morning. :) _

Junmyeon smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, taking a second to smell the fresh floral scent of laundry detergent as he did so. Glancing in the mirror Junmyeon noticed his hair had mostly dried, just enough that he was able to brush and style it to where he looked mostly presentable. Once his hair looked decent Junmyeon began to fold his remaining clothes from the night before, wishing he had his bag to carry it all in. 

_ “Bring my bag, please, I’ll buy you food.”  _ He texted to Sehun, waiting a minute for the latters reply to pop up on the screen.

_ “Sure, whore. I’ll meet you all in the canteen. <3”  _ Sehun replied, making Junmyeon roll his eyes. Junmyeon slipped his phone and keys into the pocket of his sweatpants, once again cringing at the realisation he had no underwear on beneath his clothes. 

After a 15 minute uber ride and a very awkward limp across campus Junmyeon finally entered the canteen, his eyes immediately detecting his friends thanks to Sehun’s obnoxious flailing arms. After another painful walk Junmyeon planted himself beside Sehun, immediately becoming the focus of the conversation. 

“You’re limping Jun, was he that good?” Sehun started with a smirk “Was he big? Was he hot? Did he lay good pipe--” He kept questioning before Junmyeon put up his hand to cut him off. 

“Yes, Yes, I don’t remember.” He answered all at once, making Sehun giggle. “Can I just have my bag please?” Junmyeon asked tiredly, his head coming to lay on the table. 

“You don’t remember? Shame, you’re limping like you got demolished.” Another voice piped in, causing Junmyeon to look up and across the table in surprise. He was met with the grin of someone he hadn’t expected to see even on campus, let alone at breakfast with the rest of his friends. 

“Yukhei! What are you doing here, I thought you went to Seoul media? And what happened to your lip?” Junmyeon asked with inital excitement that eventually faded into concern as he noticed the split in his friends lip that was surrounded by a fairly nasty looking bruise. Yukhei smiled sadly and pierced the top of his juice box, taking a sip before speaking. 

“Yeah, I did go to Seoul Media, but some homphobe punched me several times in the face and body, so this place offered me a transfer to get me under the protection programme.” He said with a sad tone, before continuing “But! Its okay becaue I’m here now, and I’m rooming with a friend, so its all good. Plus I’m eating breakfast with you all right now! I’ve missed you guys.” Yukhei’s tone suddenly changed fron sad to happy as he reached and ruffled Junmyeon’s hair, making his much smaller friend smile. 

“I’m glad you’re here, you’re like a ray of sunshine in our lives.” Junmyeon responded with a grin, returning Yukhei’s enthusiasm. 

“You’d know he was here if you hadn’t gone whoring off last night.” Sehun interjected with a sarcastic tone. Junmyeon groaned and gently bumped his head against the table, almost wishing he could knock himself out and sleep a little longer to escape Sehun’s mocking tones. 

“Can you just leave me alone, for 5 minutes? I know I was out getting rawed last night but I’m tired and have to survive 3 hours of lecturing today before I can even think about going back to the dorms.” Junmyeon mumbled through his hands, making Yukhei giggle. 

“Come on, myeoni, we all know you would tell us everything if you were sober enough to remember what you did.” 


	9. Just Survive Today And Then You Can Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon begrudgingly attends class, but ends up making a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this isnt turning into a sulay fic, its just important to me that i fill out all the plots and sub-plots before getting to the meat and potatoes. I know most of us hate filler content, but we all know its necessary.

3 hours of the same guy talking about zebras and giraffes, isn’t Junmyeon lucky? He signed up for zoology though, leaving only himself to blame for his suffering. At least his professor is eye candy enough that Junmyeon doesn’t mind staring at him for that length of time. About halfway through the blur of words and photos Junmyeon felt a gentle tap on his right arm, making him jump a little and look up to the person beside him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… Were you sleeping?” A whispering voice asked. The voice belonged to a tanned boy with slightly longer hair, just long enough to brush his shoulders. Junmyeon noticed the endless jewelery hanging from his left ear before he shook his head a little and smiled at the boy, pushing himself to sit up a bit more. 

“No, no its okay. I was just out of this world for a minute. Whats up?” He whispered back, doing his best not to disturb other students, despite being pretty far back in the room.

“I can’t understand whats written under that photo.. Can you read it to me?” The guy asked timidly, his cheeks flushing a little pink in embarassement. At this point Junmyeon noticed he spoke with an accent, one that Junmyeon couldn’t quite place. 

“Sure, it says ‘giraffe coats vary in colour throughout Africa’, but there’s a spelling mistake in ‘giraffe’” Junmyeon whispered to the guy, watching as he nodded and started to note down what Junmyeon said. 

“That’s what confused me.. Thank you.” He whispered back with a grin, an acrylic ball making itself known within his mouth. Junmyeon studied his face for a second before smiling back and extending his hand

“I’m Junmyeon, by the way. I haven’t seen you here before?” Junmyeon questioned, relaxing a little more in this guys presence. The guy shook his hand before relaxing a little himself, his shoulders visibly loosening. 

“Yuta.” He stated confidently “I only got here today, I’m an international student. From Japan.” Yuta continued, watching the realisation flash across Junmyeon’s face. 

“I should’ve guessed from your accent, Osaka, right?” Junmyeon laughed at his own slowness. Yuta’s face lit up at the mention of his home prefecture, his earrings jingling again as he shifted to face his body toward Junmyeon. 

“That’s right! Kadoma, Osaka.” He beamed, suddenly more enthusiastic in the conversation. “I got here on a scholarship, I didn’t even know zoology scholarships were a thing until I got the offer. It’s cool here, though, everyone i’ve talked to is so nice.” Yuta kept talking, his body starting to join in on the conversation with wild gestures. Junmyeon smiled and chuckled a little, Yuta is a talker, clearly. Junmyeon found it charming. Just as Junmyeon opened his mouth to respond the professors voice cut him off, loud and pronounced 

“That’s our time up, folks, make sure you keep your notes safe since we’ll be continuing our talk about African animals next time we all meet.” He called out with a soft smile. Junmyeon and Yuta looked at each other again in realisation

“God we must have talked for a while there..” Yuta giggled, his hand covering his mouth. Junmyeon chuckled, beginning to formulate his response before once again being cut off by the professors voice, now coming from much closer. 

“I don’t seem to recognise your face, you must be Yuta, am I right?” The professor asked happily, shaking Yuta’s now extended hand. 

“That’s me! How should I address you?” Yuta replied, suddenly speaking formally. Junmyeon laughed outloud at his obvious nervousness, his head thrown far back towards the wall behind his seat. The professor scolded Junmyeon before turning his attention back to Yuta’s very confused face, his own becoming much gentler.

“Please, just call me Minseok, there’s no need for formalities in my hall. I’m not much older than most of you.” He chuckled quietly at Yuta’s politeness. Yuta blushed and pushed a loose strand of hair behind his left ear, his cheeks suddenly much redder

“Okay, Minseok.. I’m just used to formal speak between me and teachers, Japan is a pretty serious place. Please forgive me if I trip over names a few times.” Minseok nodded and laughed slightly, his own smile comforting to Yuta. 

“Of course. Don’t let me keep you boys much longer. You probably have places to be. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Minseok called as he walked back towards his own desk, his shoes clacking against the hard stairs of the lecture hall. Yuta called back his goodbye before gathering his things, humming as he did so. Junmyeon picked up his own supplies quickly and looked at Yuta, noticing he was taller by about an inch. 

“Do you want to come eat lunch with me and my friends? We have essentially colonised a table in the canteen, by now.” Junmyeon asked with a smile, his bag now slung over his shoulder. Yuta looked happy for a second before his face fell ever so slightly, his eyes looking worried

“Will they mind? I don’t want to invade your guys lives..” He murmured, not wanting to force himself into the lives of Junmyeon’s friends. Junmyeon patted Yuta’s shoulder and gestured for him to follow as they began to descend the stairs toward the exit. 

“Trust me, my friends are the misfits and stragglers. We welcome new faces.”


	10. Oh My God, Are You Kidding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon sees a familiar face at university and immediately regrets his entire life.

The canteen had suddenly become packed with students since Junmyeon had last been at his groups newly appropriated table, making it a little hard to spot the faces he searched for in the crowd. Thankfully, Sehun’s habit of flailing wildly to gain Junmyeon’s attention made the task easier. Yuta looked startled as Sehun switched from waving his arms to a blowjob gesture, accompanied with very vulgar sound affects. 

“Sehun! Stop that! Not in front of a whole canteen!” Junmyeon hissed in annoyance, his face suddenly very red. Sehun scoffed and scooted along the bench to make space, patting the space beside him and looking at Yuta.

“Come on, sit your butt down, cutie, I haven’t seen you before.” He said confidently, laughing at Yuta’s conflicted expression. Junmyeon smacked Sehun sharply across the back of the head, sitting down himself and quickly thanking Yukhei for getting his food before he arrived. 

“Sehun, This is Yuta. Yuta this is Sehun, thats Yukhei, thats Jongin and-- where’s Chanyeol?” Junmyeon pointed to each of his friends in turn before stopping at the seat usually occupied by Chanyeol upon seeing it was empty. Jongin shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, quickly swallowing his mouthful of food before speaking

“He’s incredibly hungover right now. He’ll be in tomorrow.” He started “Yuta. You’re Japanese?” Jongin said with a smile, putting Yuta slightly more at ease amongst these new people.

“That’s right, Osaka, I’m on a zoology scholarship.” He said happily, once again happy to talk about his home and his subject. Yukhei perked up at the word ‘scholarship’ his face suddenly lit up like a string of christmas lights.

“Scholarship? Me too. I just transfered from Seoul Media, I’m on a Mandarin and Chinese history one, though, I’m not much for zoology.” Yukhei rambled enthusiastically, his hands waving wildly as he talked. Yuta smiled and started eating his own lunch, feeling much more at ease around these new people. Yukhei kept talking for a minute before wincing and covering his mouth with his hand, wiping off a drop of blood from the now open cut on his lip

“That’s what happens when you talk endlessly while you have a split lip, here.” Jongin sighed and handed Yukhei a napkin, rolling his eyes at Yuta as if to say ‘this is just how he is.’ Yuta giggled and extended his hand to Yukhei, offering a circle of his sushi roll in consolation for his pain. Yukhei beamed and accepted Yuta’s offer, chowing down on the food happily

“This is so good! Thank you! I love sushi.” Yukhei said once he had finished the piece, his re-opened lip totally forgotten. Yuta grinned and dropped another piece on Yukhei’s plate, enjoying the happiness that Yukhei seemed to infect his surroundings with. Yukhei ate the second piece just as happily as the first with a smile that extended over his whole face, his eyes curved into crescents. The conversation flowed nicely for the rest of the lunch period they shared, everyone getting to know Yuta and asking a lot of questions about Japan along the way. Just as everyone began clearing their plates and cutlery Yukhei appeared to notice something, or someone rather, since he had started to wave enthusiastically. The rest of Yukhei’s friends turned to see who he was waving so happily at and were met with the sight of an attractive man in his late 20s waving back at Yukhei cheerfully from the checkout line. Junmyeon moved to turn back but froze upon making eye contact with the figure Yukhei appeared to know, recognising the round glasses and patterned shirt all too well. The figure appeared to recognise Junmyeon too and froze momentarily himself, confirming Junmyeon’s horrible suspicion. The figure smiled at Yukhei once again and turned to pay for his food, no longer paying attention to Yukhei and his friends. Junmyeon slowly turned back to face his friends, the dread slwoly setting in on him and he made the connection between Yukhei and this embarassingly familiar man. Jongin looked toward Yukhei questioningly and poked his friend in the ribs, amused by his enthusiasm to see this seemingly random man. 

“How do you know him, Hei?” Jongin queried, his eyebrows furrowed. Yukhei laughed and responded enthusiastically 

“He’s my professor! He teaches Mandarin and Chinese history, so he’s the only professor I have, hes super cool, his name is--” Yukhei was cut off abruptly by Junmyeon, who quickly interjected with

“Yixing.” Junmyeon’s friends turned to face his in surprise, all knowing full well he never needed to set foot in the humanities building, being a science student. 

“Yeah! Yixing! But how do you know that?” Yukhei tilted his head in confusion, studying Junmyeon’s blank expression. Junmyeon inhaled shakily and let out a heavy sigh, his eyes fixed on a blank piece of wall behind Yukhei. He remained silent for a minute before speaking, resigned to his fate that was almost definitely destined to be an endless mocking from Sehun.

“That’s the guy that demolished my asshole last night.” Junmyeon finally pushed out, immediately regretting the words that he chose to describe his association with Yixing. Sehun gasped in joy and started slapping Junmyeon’s shoulder enthusiastically, practically jumping with unadulterated joy at Junmyeon’s words. Junmyeon cringed and covered his face with his hands, the shocked gasps of his friends too loud in the now much quieter canteen. Sehun grinned deviously and pulled his phone out of his pocket, unable to contain his joy.

“I’m texting Chanyeol, this is incredible, you shagged a professor.” Sehun laughed through his sentence, almost unable to contain his joy. Junmyeon cringed again when he noticed that even Yuta had joined in on the giggling at his expense. 

“Can we just go home, please?” Junmyeon muttered in disdain, nudging his friends in hope to get them moving. 

Thankfully for Junmyeon everyone followed his idea and started to head for the exit, all of them having finished their lectures for the day. The giggles continued, even as they all exchanged phone numbers with Yuta in the hallway outside his dorm, reassured him that his roommate would be a nice guy, said their goodbyes and sent him into his dorm with a hug. All the way to their shared dorm, where the giggles erupted into full blown laughter. Junmyeon sighed and fell face first onto the couch, accepting his fate as the guy that fucked a professor, his friends professor, to make matters worse. No way will he ever live this down.


End file.
